


Split Second

by clarityhiding



Series: The Robin & the Bat [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Double Drabble, Gen, Jason Todd is Robin, Tim Drake is a Stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityhiding/pseuds/clarityhiding
Summary: Robin gets distracted on patrol.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: The Robin & the Bat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211501
Kudos: 100
Collections: JayTim Week 2021





	Split Second

**Author's Note:**

> For the SPACE prompt of JayTim Week 2021.

A first, Jason thought he was dreaming.

It was late, later than he was usually out, but they almost had this case licked, and B said it was okay. And it was, right until it wasn't, when he flubbed a jump in the space between two highrises. Something bright grabbed his attention and he failed to swing his body just _so_ , causing him to lose his momentum at a crucial moment.

He thought he heard an, "Oh no—Robin!" just on the edge of his hearing before he began swinging back again, about to end up a stunned bird on a window.

Batman saved him at the last minute. Caught him around the waist and hauled him up, admonished him for allowing himself to get distracted.

"There was—a boy," Robin gasped, glancing all around, trying to figure out where he saw him, _how_ he saw him. It was late and the city was dark, but he still remembered, clear as day, a boy staring up at him, face a mixture of awe and wonder and bright blue eyes.

"I'm afraid you're the only boy out this late, champ," Batman jokingly said. "Sounds like it's time we both headed home."

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr!](http://themandylion.tumblr.com/) Come visit if you want ridiculous AU headcanons, rants about the English language (and/or educational publishing), plague fangirling, adorable baby bats, and veeeeery occasional fanart.


End file.
